leivjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformers Beast Wars Future Seasons 1-6 (トランスフォーマービーストウォーズネオ2) Optimus Primal (コンボイ/オプティマス・プライマル)
Optimus Primal (コンボイ/オプティマス・プライマル) Is A Futuristic Maximal Supreme Commander In Transformers Beast Wars Future Seasons 1/2/3/4/5/6 As He Sees His Original Optimus Primal Himself As Future Optimus Helps Lio Convoy And His Teammates From Beast Wars II Then Optimus Primal And His Maximal Partners In The Future Reunites With Big Convoy To Return A Journey In Space To Planet Cybertron (The New TV Beast Wars Show Once Released In New Zealand January 1st 2010 And It's Released 2nd Japanese January 2010) (Voice Actor Leiv Anthony Bjerga :English:~Tesshō Genda :Japanese:) (Overview) In the Distant Future The Futuristic Maximal Leader Optimus Primal Becomes The Greatest Supreme Commander Of All As He Is Not Alone he Found His Maximal Partners Then He Battles His Arch Opponent Dragotron Inside The Predacon Fortress After Their First Battle As They Arrived On Earth Optimus And His Maximal Partners Have Their Future Lately They Encounter With Lio Convoy And His Maximal Team From Planet Gaia As His Opponent Dragotron And His Predacon Partners Are Also Encounter With Emperor Of the Destruction Predacon Galvatron And His Brother Gigastorm And Their Predacon Crew Suddenly The Original Optimus Primal From The Distant Past And Present To Take On The Two Predacon Leaders Eventually The Dark Planet Nemesis Is Heading Towards Earth To Wipe Out Innocent Humans The objective of the Nemesis is to drain all the Earth's Energy from the planet and become an invincible dreadnought under Both Dragotron And Galvatron's command.With the help of their comrades, the Maximals invade the Nemesis, kill Galvatron, seal the River Of Larva in capsules and destroy the artificial planet. After That The Quantum surge Merges One Of Cheetor And Rattrap Turning Into Transmetals Optimus Primal Made His Choice To Return Back To Cybertron With His Maximal Partners And Being Followed By Dragotron And Predacon Partners Moments Later They Reunited With Big Convoy The One Man Robot Army To Make Their Journey To Cybertron Soon After Collecting The River Of Larva Capsules As They Find Themselves Being Attacked By Freakish Terrorcons They Were Relatives Of Unicron Then Optimus,Big Convoy And Their Maximal Partners Visit The Freedom Fighters And Their True Friend Cosmo Escaped From The Terrifying Metarex Soon The Black Hedgehog Shadow And His Friend Rouge Then The Terrorcons Revived Galvatron As Unicron After Cosmo's Sacrifice Optimus Primal,Big Convoy And Their Maximal Partners Meet The Son Of Lio Convoy Lio Junior And His Member Of Magnaboss Team to Join In The Group To Reach Cybertron Before Galvatron/Unicron And His Terrorcons Does Suddenly The Entire Maximal Armada Holds Galvatron/Unicron Off But he Destroyed The Fleet And Possessed Vector Sigma Into New Body Of Cybertron The Anger Of The Father Of Cosmo Lucas/Dark Oak But Eventually Lucas/Dark Oak Meets His End From Draining Of Galvatron/Unicron's Life force Now the Final Battle Between the Maximal Partners Vs Galvatron/Unicron Then The By side-By Side With Lio Convoy's Return After Galvatron/Unicron's Defeat Optimus Primal,Big Convoy,Lio Convoy And Their Maximal Partners,Maximal Teammates Made It To Planet Cybertron (The End) (Appearance) 01.Optimus Primal Has Arrived コンボイ出撃せよ 02.Let The Future Begins 登場 03.Maximals Vs Predacons サイバトロンVSデストロン 04."Metamorphosis" 時限爆弾転送作戦! 05.Chain of Command 仲間 06.Unity Comrade 合体 07.Dragotron's Attack ドラゴトロン大暴走 08.Power Surge 空中山脈大爆破 09.Fallen Comrades 孤独な戦士タイガトロン 10.Soldier 武人 11.Double Dose 保護 12.Double Jeopardy クモ女のキック 13."Carnival" 祝祭 14.A Better Mousetrap さよならラットル!?, 15.Palace 神殿 16.Confrontation 廃墟 17."Underground" 迷路 18.Overmatch 謀反 19.Tactician 軍師 20."Detection" 発覚 21."The New Forces Arrive!" 新軍団登場! 22."White Lion, Run!" 走る! 23."Awakening" 豪腕 24.Bighorn's Fury" ビッグホーンの怒り 25.Desperate" 共鳴 26.The Lake Trap" 湖のワナ 27.Runaway" 逃走 28.Dragotron And Galvatron ドラゴトロン&ガルバトロン 29.Sacrifice" 犠牲 30.Mystery of the Ancient Ruins" 古代遺跡のナゾ 31.Regeneration" すぱーく生命 32.The Insect Corps Arrive" 昆虫軍団現わる 33.Rescue" 救出 34.Friend or Foe? The Insect Robos" 昆虫ロボ 35.Mars" 火星 36.Crack" 決意 37.The Strongest Tag Team?" 最強タッグ結成? 38.Threaten" 脅威 39."Gorilla Warfare" 殺人ウィルス 40."The Probe" 恐怖の新兵器! 41."The Strongest Tag Team?" 最強タッグ結成? 42."Autorollers Are On the Road!" オートローラーズ出撃せよ! 43."Crisis" 地球 44."Remorse" あせり:悔恨 45."Danger! Scissor Boy" シザーボーイ 46."Depart" 出立 47. "Miracle" 奇跡 48."Galvatron Rampages" ガルバトロン大暴走 49. Predacon Emperor Of Destruction Offensive! デストロン破壊大帝撃! 50."Puppet" 怪物 51."Victory" メーク・ドラマだデストロン 52."The Combined Giant, Tripledacus" 合体巨人トリプルダクス 53.The Festive Jointrons" 陽気なジョイントロン 54.A Fearsome Combination Plan? 恐るべし合体作戦? 55.Dark Designs ライノックス大暴れ 56.Double Dinobot ダイノボットが二人に? 57.Who Is the Leader!?" リーダーは誰だ!? 58.The Spark ハヤブサ戦士エアラザー 59.The Black Lio Convoy" 黒いライオコンボイ 60.The Space Pirate Seacons!" 宇宙海賊シーコンズ! 61.The Tentacular Scuba" イカしたスクーバ 62.Megastorm's Reckoning" メガストームの計算 63.The Trigger コンボイVSドラゴトロン 64.Emperor Of The Destruction 破壊大帝 65.Sixshot,Tarantulas And Rampage! シックスショット,タランチュラス&ランページ 66.Megastorm's Reckoning" メガストームの計算 67.Showdown in the Sea" 海中の対決 68.Face the Setting Sun" 夕陽に向かって 69.The Collision Battle 最後の戦い 70.Megastorm Reborn" 新生メガストーム 71.The New Weapon, Tako Tank" 新兵器タコタンク 72.Call of the Wild よみがえれビーストパワー 73.Dark Voyage ジャングルぐるぐる 74.Possession 不死身のスタースクリーム 75.The Artificial Planet Nemesis" 人工惑星ネメシス 76.Gigastorm's Betrayal ギガストームの裏切り 77.The Low Road ストップ･ザ･くしゃみ, 78.Law of the Jungle さらばでござるタイガトロン 79.Before the Storm 80.Other Voices 恐怖の大王現る 81.Combine Into Giagantic Predaking! 合体巨人プレダキング 82.The Lio Convoy Assassination Plan" ライオコンボイ暗殺計画 83.The Great Volcano Erupts アンゴルモア冷凍大作戦 84.Knock Out Nemesis" ネメシスをぶっ飛ばせ 85.Emissary of the Fourth Planet" 第四惑星の使者 86.The Crisis of Planet Earth 惑星エネルゴアの危機 87.Fly Out! Planet Earth 惑星エネルゴア 88.Breaking into Nemesis" ネメシスへの突入 89.Legend! The Green Warrior" 緑の戦士 90.Farewell! Lio Convoy" ライオコンボイ 91.Aftermath 帰ってきたぜ! 92.Coming of the Fuzors ギッチョンチョンですっ! 93.Tangled Web かっとびタランチュラス 94.Other Visits かおが? 95.Bad Spark メタルス 96.Code of Hero あばよッ! 97.Transmutate カニじゃい! 98.Fly Back To Cybertron! 飛び出せ! 99.Maximals Move Out? サイバトロン出撃せよ 100. Optimus Primal Collected Golden Disks エイリアンディスク 101.Big Convoy, Move Out" ビッグコンボイ出撃せよ 102.Chase the Mysterious Capsule" 謎のカプセルを追え 103.Burning Heart Below Freezing" 氷点下の燃える心 104.Hang in There, Stampy" 頑張れスタンピー 105.Mirage of the Sand" 砂のしんきろう 106.Dinosaur Combiner Magmatron" 恐竜合体マグマトロン 107.Duel in the Labyrinth" 迷路の中の決闘 108.The Black Hole Crisis" ブラックホールの危機 109.Sub-Commander Longrack 副司令ロングラック 110.They Got Eaten" 食べられちゃった 111."Planet of Time" 時の惑星 112."Lonely Hydra" 一人ぼっちのハイドラー 113."Break Is a Predacon?" ブレイクはデストロン? 114.Voluntarily Enlists!? 入隊志願!? 115."Planet of the Ultimate Weapon" 最強兵器の星 116."Troubled DNAVI" 困ったDNAVI 117."Attack! Randy" ランディー 118."Bump the Physicist" 物理学者バンプ 119."Hardhead Is Hardheaded" ハードヘッドは石頭 120.Personal Combat in the Deep Sea!!" 深海の一騎討ち!! 121.The Axalon Crisis" 奪われたアクサロン 122."Survive the Hot-Blooded Instructor" 熱血教官サバイブ 123.Mysterious Beast Warriors!?" 謎のビースト戦士!? 124."The Stolen Capsules" 奪われたカプセル 125.Pursue the Terrorcons テラーコンを追え! 126."Angry Magmatron" 怒りのマグマトロン 127."Illusion Of Lio Convoy" ライオコンボイ 128."Unicron Revived!?" ユニクロン復活!? 129.Unicron's Ambition" ユニクロンの野望 130."Uprising" 帰還 131."Dash" うらぎり:確信 132. "Drift" しんじつ:運命 133."Portent" ぺんだんと:信頼 134.Go for Unicron!" ユニクロン 135."Battle Stations" ユニクロン始動 136.Portent" ぺんだんと:信頼 137.Cramp" しんねん:決死 138.Alliance" ゆにくろん:覚醒ユニクロン 139."Union" そうりょくせん:連合 140.Origin" けっせん:終結 141.Mortal Combat 死闘 142.Unicron Unleashed ユニクロン&テラーコン 143.Enter Lio Junior" ライオジュニア登場 144.Optimus Primal's Compricy! コンボイVSユニクロン 145.Lio Junior's Revolt!?" ライオジュニアの反乱!? 146."Fight! Maximals" サイバトロン 147.Unicron's Singularity ユニクロン消滅 148.End of the Maximals!?" サイバトロンの最期!? 149.Optimus Primal And Big Convoy コンボイ&ビッグコンボイ 150.The Final Battle 最後の戦い